


Tall Blonde and Greenie

by Pikachugirly001



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachugirly001/pseuds/Pikachugirly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thomas’ arrival into the maze months ago, newt and Minho seem to get a bit more.. “friendly” with the impressively intellectual and gorgeous greenie. This story starts out after Thomas goes to help Minho and Alby in the maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tall, Blonde, and Greenie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thominewt story, because I adore this pairing more than like my life, although I detest the ending of the third book so I continuously write my own endings for it, pretending as though they all end up how I picture it in my own mind. This starts like the original Maze Runner book although there are many plot twists from the original story. If you like this story and have any comments, complaints, suggestions, ideas, or just want to say hi please email me at strh505@gmail.com. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

“You just killed yourself, shank”, Minho groans as the silence settles over the maze, the doors shut tight for the night. Thomas looks up, determinedly, gasping for breath after his split-decision to run into the maze. 

“I came in here to save your lousy a-“, he lets the words fall off of his tongue as Minho chuckles. His tan skin wrinkling into a hardy laugh. 

“Shuck it. Go ahead green; say what you want. It’s not like we’ll be around in the morning to talk it over.” Minho smirks, sarcastically, and Thomas lets his gaze fall to Alby, lying unconscious with Minho’s arms wrapped around his torso. 

“I couldn’t let you stay in here by yourself… I.. ”, he looks around, and gains his courage. “You know this place better than anyone ever has. Where can we hide?” Thomas glances back up at the leader of the runners, expectedly. 

“That’s just it,Thomas! There’s no where to hide! I.. You shouldn’t have come in here..”, his voice rises in pitch in response to the aggravation settling on his face. The asian’s eyebrows twitch as though trying to control his temper and failing miserably. 

“but-“, Thomas starts as they hear the estranged rumble of a griever, heading towards their current location. 

“Fuck,” murmurs the long-timed-runner and the Greenie, simultaneously. They both look in the direction of the mechanical noises and then at each other. 

They both get to their feet, lifting Alby quickly and quietly, pushing him underneath a rather large section of ivy, hanging from the walls, out of sight. The mechanical whirring and scratching continues to get closer as they continue to work. Thomas continuing to wrap Alby in some of the ivy to make sure that the grievers won’t see him. 

“Come on Shank!” Minho whispers in a hushed scream, “We have to get out of here! I don’t know about you, but I at least want to try my hand at living!” 

Thomas gets to his feet, quickly and catches Minho’s arm for balance as they both take off through the Maze. They make a sharp left as they begin their trek, and head down a long, straight corridor. The brunette looking around at the walls, intent on remembering the path back to Alby for the next day. He keeps pace with Minho easily, maintaining an easy stride right beside the two-year runner of the maze, if not occasionally leaving Minho behind. 

“Make a right, up ahead”, Minho calls out as loudly as he dares, and Thomas turns the corner first, looking straight into the make-shift eyes of the griever at the end of the corridor, coming right towards the boys. 

Minho, following close behind Thomas, bumps into his back and they tumble to the ground, legs and arms flying. 

“What the hell are you-?”, he nearly screams trying to pull himself off the ground and get off of Thomas, as he notices the creature nearly in front of them. 

“Oh- Klunk.“ he mumbles out, voice hushed in panic, as he grabs Thomas’ shirt and tries to pull him off of the ground. 

The two gladers taking off in the direction that they had just came from, neither looking behind in fear of whats closing in on them. Thomas and Minho both staring longingly at the corner, that they desperately hope to make it to. 

Thomas looks over to Minho, “Split up at the corner! This shucking machine can only follow one of us!” Minho’s eyes widen at the suggestion of the two of them roaming through the maze alone but without the timate to argue, he turns tight and Thomas makes a left, the griever copying his movements. 

Minho continues moving down his alley, as he turns and sees that the griever decided to follow Thomas. He keeps running. Eventually, after two more rights and a quick left, he leans against the wall and falls to the maze floor, in hops of catching his breath. ‘Come on Thomas. Be okay’, he thinks to himself. ‘You’re smarter than these shuck machines.’ He closes his eyes and holds his head in his hands, when he hears a low scream coming from a few rows over. 

“Thomas!”, he calls out, getting to his feet. He follows the sound of the scream and eventually makes another right. He looks over two.. ‘dead’… grievers lying in the center of the aisle and just behind them, Thomas, fighting two more. 

Minho rushes around the grievers and notices Thomas. His face covered with cuts and bleeding heavily, his shirt hanging onto his body by half of his left sleeve, and the bottom, right leg of his pants laying a few feet to the left of him. His legs and arms were covered with cuts, matching his face, but a deep gash was placed where his pant leg was missing. Thomas right hand containing a griever’s leg, one he ripped off from the dead griever directly behind him. 

Thomas turns around and sees that the commotion is Minho instead of another group of grievers and smiles in relief, until he notices a claw coming from behind the asian and pushes him out of the way. Effectively pushing Minho away from the claw but causing himself to be stabbed through the leg. 

Thomas screams loud enough for the gladers to hear inside the walls of the maze and Minho can only stare in complete horror. He hears Thomas’ groans of pain and sees the boys blood ooze onto the ground in front of him. Minho shakily opens his pack and pulls the knife from it, preparing himself for the fight of his life. 

Thomas manages to wriggle around in the grievers claw, as the griever pulls him closer to it’s body, suffocating and crushing him at the same time, the pain in his leg escalating to unbearable levels     
Minho! Run!” He yells quietly as the world gets fuzzy and his vision begins to go black. His eyes close and his last words are only spoken in his mind. ‘Minho… please don’t die..’


	2. Same Title as Chapter one.. Cuz I can't think of anything else. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two is here! :D hahahaha I really love thominewt because they’re just all so perfect together. Like Minho’s the big tough buff guy and Newt’s the guy that’s like… adorable in every way and Thomas is just the intelligence behind all of this, and they’re all just so gorgeous and I just love every bit of this. Okay. Rant’s over. On with the story! 
> 
> This Chapter is actually kinda fluffy.. sort of like the first, just a set-up for the more important stuff to come later ;)
> 
> This chapter was actually really hard to write.. ._.

Thomas’ head spins as the world begins to come back into view. Light snoring is heard above the noise in his head and he hears the sounds of a bed creak under him, from a heavier weight joining him. His opens his eyes and realizes that the lights are on, but are very dim; although, still too much for his well-rested eyes. He squints his eyes and rolls over, landing on a very muscular body underneath him. Apparently the one that just joined him on what feels to be a bed. 

He opens his eyes in shock and sits up looking at a very tired, very sore, very bandaged, Minho under him. “Ahh~”, the brunette winces in pain as Minho moves over on the bed, then registers the movements and moves in a jolt. “Thomas! You’re awake! Are you okay?” Minho’s movements were fast enough to give Thomas whip-lash as he exclaims over how Thomas was awake.

To Thomas’ right, he notices stirring as though someone’s waking up and a groggy blonde looks up at him in confusion and then awe. “Tommy!” He screeches. “You’re Awake! Are you okay? I.. Im so glad!” He reaches a hand over to the brunettes face and softly runs his finger tips over his temples, relaxing the pained boy beside him. 

His vision clears and Thomas takes this time to analyze the room around him. A soft queen mattress laid underneath him and the other two boys sharing the bed. The window to his right open, showing the gladers working diligently, and a chair covered with a blanket sat beside the bed, empty. A few trays of food laid on the make-shift dresser, still completely untouched. ‘I must’ve missed a few meals…’, Thomas thought to himself and went back to look at the two boys. 

Thomas begins to answer, “yea-“, as he notices the sharp pain radiating throughout every joint in his body. He clenches onto Minho’s arm for support, and let’s out a groan from the pain. His vision becomes fuzzy again, and he feels hands helping to lower him back down on the bed. He closes his eyes and tries to push through the fog in his mind. “W-what… Happened..?” He manages to mumbles out, throat parched and voice shaky, burying his head in the pillow to rid the lights from his retinas. 

The brunette lets go of Minho’s arm and the beginning of a bruise lingers on his wrist, although the leader of the runners ignores the pain and looks to Newt who matches his gaze. 

Minho’s the first to speak “Tom.. I.. we were being chased by a griever.”, the dark-haired runner gulps and Thomas feels lanky fingers winding around his from his right. ‘Newt’s’. He thinks without realizing it. 

Newt’s hand is shaky and sweaty but the warmth there is worth everything to Thomas at that moment. 

Then he notices Minho ruffle his hair as he continues the story, “I.. after I got back to you.. we thought you’d killed two grievers.. but when I got there.. one.. wasn’t all the way dead.. and.. you jumped in front of me.. That’s what happened.. to your leg..”, he said and all three of the boys looked down to Thomas’ leg, still containing the sharp metal from the griever’s leg. 

“Sorry, man.. I cut the grievers leg off just enough to leave it in there.. I couldn’t leave the wound open and let you bleed to death.” 

Thomas just looked down, barely hearing the boys words. His pants were completely gone and the hole in his leg was the size of a coke can. Blood leaking down onto the covers. Purple bruises ran down the inside of both of his leg and a black line of bruises led up under the right leg of his boxers. Scars and scratches littered his legs and blood oozed from nearly everywhere on his right leg. 

He was unable to see his face, but he imagined that his face was just as marred up as the rest of his body. He realized, painfully, that he probably had a black eye as he touched his hand to his face, and felt a wet liquid, dripping down onto his hand. He pulled his hand back, and saw the red on his hands, ‘blood’, he thought to himself. 

Minho looked away as though he was going to puke but locked eyes with Thomas, “you saved me, greenie” He said with a smirk, yet his eyes gave away the sincerity behind that statement. It was Minho’s way of saying thanks, and i’m sorry and everything else he couldn’t find the words for all in a glance. 

Thomas eyes glanced over Minho, “Slim it. You’d have done the same for me, slinthead.” This brought a forced smile to the runners face and he could only nod, appreciatively. 

Newt looked over at Minho and decided that it was his job to tell the rest of the story, “After that.. Minho killed the three grievers left and carried you back to the entrance of the maze, sitting at the doors with you and Alby until they opened this morning” 

Thomas looked up at Minho questioningly and Minho ignored the look altogether. Thomas’ eyes became heavier, and the pain began as a slight buzz in the back of his head, growing louder by the minute. But he had to know.. 

“So.. what about Alby…” He asked hesitantly, not sure he wanted to know the answer, and then he knew when the other two avoided his gaze. ‘Alby didn’t make it.’


	3. Same Chapter as Title 2 :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, Thominewt. :D Because I’m really just in the mood to write about these three little lovebirds. I just spent the last like 2 days consecutively reading every thominewt, thomin, minewt, and newthom fanfic available to the public. XD If you want someone to read your stories or like, possibly think that I haven’t read yours, feel free to message me or send me emails or whatever :D I love discussing the loveliness of this lovely trio. I’ve also had a few people talk over story ideas with me, thats also acceptable! :D like I said, any questions, complaints, comments, ideas, etc. or even just to say hi, please email me at strh505@gmail.com :D hahaha thanks so much! 
> 
> Also.. This Chapter's a tad short.. Sorry about that.. but you'll see why :D

Newt was the first to break the silence, explaining that they really needed to get the metal out of Thomas leg before an infection broke out, although with nothing to help or sedate the boy, it was going to be extremely painful. 

Minho ran to get cloth to act as gauze and clean water and soap to clean out the infection and newt stayed with Thomas, keeping his eyes cast down at the greenie. Thomas’ eyes lay shut and his breath remained labored. ‘Probably fell asleep again..’ he thought to himself, although, Thomas’ hand never left Newt’s. It may have been the blonde’s imagination but it seemed like the brunette was actually keeping a firm grip on his hand. 

The longer Newt sat there, the longer his conscious ate at him. 

Thomas lay in front of him, nearly writhing in pain, yet all Newt was able to think about was what should’ve been unthinkable at said time. The boy in front of him, only in his boxers, his body, although thin and lean was muscular and well built and he couldn’t help the light blush that dusted his cheeks as he stared at the boy underneath him. He would look from the boys gorgeous face down to the scratches and bruises and scars covering his legs and let his gaze linger in-between for much too long. 

The two boys sat hand-in-hand and newt was unable to keep his thoughts from the fact that Thomas didn’t pull away or even reject newts hand. He even looked..comforted.. when Newt grabbed his hand just moments ago. Although, his thoughts lingered on grabbing the brunette in other - more inappropriate - places. 

After countless minutes of sitting there, staring at the gorgeous boy underneath him, the door finally opened to Minho, and his face blushed deeper, not gone unnoticed by Minho. The asian laid the supplies beside the bed and shook Thomas a few moments to finally get him to wake up and the boy woke up slowly, groggily, as though every limb weighed one thousand pounds. 

Minho laid his hand on Thomas’ neck to check the boys pulse, seemingly dangerously slow. 

“Thomas!” Minho shouted, loud enough to jolt Newt from his position on the bed. Though the brunette barely stirred. “Greenie!” He called again, as he began to shake Thomas from his spot on the bed. This time, the boy responded, opening his eyes a great deal. 

“Come on Tommy,” the blonde on his right said, speaking much quieter. “Stay with us. You have to stay awake through this.”   
Minho looked over at Newt and gave him a questioning glance. “Slim it, Newt. He’s a shucking runner. He can handle this klunk.” Trying to add some lightheartedness to the conversation, humorlessly. 

Thomas stirred. “Y-yeah..?” He ground out, above the buzzing in his head, and eventually opened his eyes all the way, noticing the gloves on Minho’s hands and the way Minho’s eyes looked down, apologetically. 

“This is going to hurt, greenie.” He mumbled under his breath and before Thomas knew what was happening, his leg erupted in a scorching pain. His vision tinted and black spots danced across his sight. He heard a deafening roar coming from somewhere, and only seconds later realizing that noise was him. He screamed louder than he’d ever remembered, and he felt pressure on his hand, from Newt squeezing tighter. 

Minho worked diligently on getting the claw out of the boys leg without letting him bleed to death and wiped the sweat from his forehead with him forearm. After what seemed like hours of tugging, the leg finally came free from the boys skin and Minho and Newt both acted quickly to stop the bleeding, cleaning it quickly - resulting in another piercing scream from the brunette- and wrapping gauze around the punctured skin. 

Finally,the two boys at work, collapsed onto the bed. They both looked at Thomas, who had managed to become quiet, and realized the boy had passed out again.


	4. The same as Chapter 3...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 : I’m excited for this chapter. I hope that I can do good things with it ;P hahaha. Ah~ This opening should basically just match the opening for every other chapter.. so you’re free to go back and read those XD hahahaha, anyway as always, Thanks and enjoy! :D

While Thomas lay in silence, clearly passed out from the pain. Minho lays down beside his friends and lets relief wash through him. ‘We made it’ he thinks to himself, and his body relaxes for the first time since Alby had originally been stung. His thoughts turn dark at the mention of Alby but there's nothing that he can do as gruesome and morbid as it sounds. He knows that Alby wants him to continue moving on, and he intends to do it, with the thought of Alby becoming a part of him. 

Newt on the other hand remained on edge. He sighed to the far right of Minho, across the brunette’s body all the way to the other side of the bed. His face pinched in tension and his eyes focused on the brunette’s labored chest. His tears shed for Alby were left behind him, in the daybreak of that morning, when they'd first realized that Alby had in fact, taken his last breath. His pain at losing his near friend was unbearable, but he had to move on to take care of the boy in front of him, unable to lose him also. 

Minho looked over to the blonde and sighed silently, wondering how to approach this topic, but instead deciding to just go for it. “Why don’t you just tell him?” he asked in what could only be considered friendly advice. 

Newt jumped from the sudden voice, making an indention in the bed. “What?”, he asked confusion racking his face. 

The asian chuckled and moved to prop himself up on his elbow, trying to find a way to keep moving forward. This, in turn, causing a dip in the queen bed, “you’re obviously infatuated with the little shank”, he replied smirking, eyes gleaming with his knowing look. His smirk not reaching his eyes, but impossible for Newt to see as this act has gone on for nearly two years. 

The blonde’s face reddened, as he looked at Minho. “I don’t know what you’re bloody talking about”, but his face betrayed him as he glanced down to see if the brunette was showing any signs of being awake. He realized too late his hands reaching down to tuck a strand of the brunettes hair behind his ear and mentally kicked himself. 

The leader of the runners, kept his signature smirk plastered on his face as he stared his friend of two years down. “Sure you don’t, shank.” A genuine smile replacing his previous smirk. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.”, he continued quietly. “I seriously think you should go for it.” His encouraging words, unnaturally genuine. 

And to Newt’s amazement he felt the courage that he’d been needing since the mysteriously courageous boy sprung from the box in the center of the glade. Since the moment he first laid eyes on the little greenie, he thought happily. 

Minho smiled in contentment watching Newt stare at the little shank. “I can’t blame you,” Minho said hesitating, “but I also can’t see why he wouldn’t look at you the same way.” Minho said, almost shyly. 

Newt looked up confusedly, “What do you mean..?” He asked, and this time a light blush crept to Minho’s face, although Minho quickly turned away. 

“Because..” he started as the boy in-between them let out a strangled groan. Minho and Newt both looked to him and began softly running their hands through his hair and rubbing circles over the boys hand. 

In hushed whispers they both found the strength to ask if Thomas was okay, and were rewarded with a small nod of the head and Thomas’ hands closing around their hands, one of the other boy’s in each of his own. “Mm..”, he murmured in a strangled, if not pained, groan.  
The two boys sat with the greenie, hand-in-hand for what felt like hours.

Minho’s gaze continuously looking from Thomas to Newt in an attempt to check on both of them at the same time, making sure Thomas’ pain subsides and making sure Newt refrains from cardiac arrest, worrying over the newest glader. 

Minho's the first to lay down beside Thomas. Laying his head against the pillow beside his head, and continuing to hold onto the smaller boy’s hand. Although, the death grip it was currently in, didn’t give him much of an option.

Newt stayed awake a bit longer to watch over the other two gladers, eventually looking up from his gaze, when frypan came to bring them dinner. ‘We’ve only been in here a day?’ He thought in shock as it dawned on him that Tommy and Minho had just gotten back from the maze early that morning. 

Newt quickly, yet far from easily, shrugged off dinner and laid down beside Tommy and Minho, yet to wake up hours later with his head propped on a warm chest.


	5. The same as Chapter 4?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 5 :D TAAAA~DAAAA We made it!  
> At least I think we made it. I hope that we didn’t lose anyone along the way. :D This is the chapter that I’ve been waiting to write. Like. Seriously Waiting to write this bloody thing as newt continuously suggest in my mind that he can’t wait to ravish the two other boys like I will soon permit. :D YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Here we go~

Thomas was the first to wake up, with the assault of damp messy hair raiding his chest. He looked down and saw the blonde lazily sleeping on his right while the dark-haired boy leant his head against Thomas’ bicep. 

Thomas grumbled himself into lucidity and smiled when he saw his friends there with him, before the pain brought him back down to his stupor. His mind continued clouding but it was more like a light shower than a heavy thunderstorm, as compared to the previous times that his mind shut itself down from the pain. He must’ve been out for the night as the light from the early morning sun shown in through the window in Newt’s room. 

Thomas stirred a bit at the sore muscles that racked his body and bumped into Newt as he did so, waking the blonde up. 

Newt groggily woke up running his hand over his face and a small puddle of drool was left on Thomas’ chest, when he sat up. 

Newt began to stutter out apologies and Thomas just held a hand up wearily “slim it, Newt.” He almost laughed at the worry that came from the blonde over something so meaningless. Newt saw the chuckle in Tommie’s eyes and immediately felt better, leaning back to rest his head on a pillow beside the newest glader. 

Minho on the other hand maintained his sleeping position on the brunette in the middle of the bed, not even noticing the conversation taking place around them as his unconscious body was making up the many hours of sleep that he’d lost spending his night in the maze. 

The three boys lay there for a bit longer, and Newt looked over to Thomas, trying to find the courage that Minho’d prepared him for just hours earlier. 

“Thomas..?” he starts out questioningly, wondering if the brunette had yet to fall back asleep on him, when Thomas’ soft, deep voice came back in a humored reply. 

“.. That would be me..” he groans out, trying to lighten the tension. 

Newt laughs softly and leans on his elbow, like Minho had done earlier when chatting with the blonde boy. “Thomas, if I bloody tell you something… Can you not flip out on me?” 

This caused Thomas to sit up and look at his friend. “What’s wrong?” He asked, getting up from his position on the bed, completely forgetting about the pain that racked his body. This in turn caused Minho to stir, but he eventually landed face first on Thomas’ unclothed stomach, dead asleep. 

Newt’s face scrunched up in frustration over how to tell his best friend that he bloody loved him. He just hoped the words would speak for themselves. He hoped against hope that his friend wouldn’t freak out, not even considering the idea of Tommy actually returning his feelings. “Tommy,” he began slowly, unaware of how to say it. 

Thomas looked back into the brunette’s eyes,unaware of what was coming but preparing himself for anything. Minho stirred silently in his sleep, slightly aware of Newt and Thomas’ voices and refraining from ruining this moment for the two of them. 

Newt sat up all the way and took a deep breath, sending his words out in a rush, unable to think of another way to do it. “I think, I love you, Tommy” He said quickly. 

Minho couldn’t help himself any longer and was the first to respond as Thomas stared in disbelief at Newt. His laughter filled the room. “You think you’re in love with ‘Tommy’?” he asked jokingly, running his hand across Newt’s blushing face. “You’re head over heels for the shank” he said sweetly despite the words that came out of his mouth. 

Newt’s blush crawled further up his cheeks as Thomas recollected himself, and looked between the two boys.

“You.. love me..?” he let out in a light whisper, barely audible by the blonde and dark-haired boy sitting on either sides of him.

Newt bit his lower lip and just nodded as he takes in Thomas’ face, registering the look there as confusion. “I.. are you serious..?” He mutters out, controlling his features.

Then its Minho’s turn to cut in again, “Yes, he loves you, shuck-face! Now can you please answer him!” 

Thomas’ turns to the blonde and bites his lip, while sliding his hand across the bed sheets and intertwines his and the british boy’s hands together.

“I..I’ve never been in a relationship like this,” he lets out slowly, trying to think of what he's trying to say quickly. “But.. I..”, he looks up at the british boy, blushing, “but.. I’d be happy to.. be in a relationship with you.” his smile falters and he looks at Newt in all seriousness. “I.. I’ve never felt it before.. around anyone else.. but I.. feel different around you..” He pauses and looks over at the asian still lying beside him watching all of this take place, “And Minho..” he adds so quietly the other two can barely hear him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 of this lovely Fanfiction 
> 
> Okay so..I want this chapter to be good.This chapter is strictly rated explicit so if you’re not up for that please turn back now. XD If not, please do enjoy this as I have enjoyed writing it.

Minho looked up at the boy sitting in-between him and newt, “excuse me..?” he asked in an ethereal tone, which was a feat. especially for Minho. 

Thomas linked hands with both boys, and found the courage to repeat his previous thought. “I.. feel..” he started, unsure of how to finish his thought. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, avoiding the pain in his arm. “I.. think.. I like both of you.. okay?” he said, frustrated with himself causing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. 

Minho smirked and looked up at the brunette, “Of course you do, how could you resist this?” He asked, egotistically. Thomas and Newt both managed to role their eyes at the tan friend sitting beside them on the bed. 

Thomas turned to Newt, and tries to look him in the eye, but Newt’s glance was cast down, as if winning a blinking contest with the sheets. 

“Newt..”, Thomas mutters, running his hands over the pale boy’s skin. “I.. are you okay..? I mean, is this okay..? That I.. like both of you..?” He mutters the last part, more quietly, embarrassedly admitting this for the third time that hour. 

Newt doesn’t look up and Minho’s eyes follow Newt's. The tanned boy takes the blonde's hand and tries to coerce the blonde into looking at him. “Come on Newt. What’s going on up there..?” He asks in a quieter manor than Thomas’ though possible. 

And then suddenly Newt’s lips are on Minho’s and they’re kissing. Right in front of Thomas. Minho's hesitation was fleeting but his shock noticeable, although Minho refused to back off, quickly dominating Newt’s lips. 

Thomas continued watching these two boys kissing in front of him, his mouth drying as the boys bodies absentmindedly rubbed up against his own, causing more friction than the boy would consider helpful. 

The tanned boy quickly wraps one hand around Newt’s neck and his other easily tangles in the blonde’s curly locks. Minho’s teeth corner Newt’s, as he gently bites down on the blonde’s lower lip, demanding entrance into the warm cavern. He’s granted access easily and his hot tongue devours the other boy, mapping out the area as if a matter of life and death. During this frantic kiss, Minho and Newt both manage to tug each other’s shirts off and throw them onto the ground mere feet from the bed. 

The two friends pull back, gasping and panting in time as they share a look and look over at Thomas’ face, as flushed as it had ever been. He spoke up as he finally had the others attention, “That was h-hot,” he murmured in awe, his voice cracking a bit, and the other two boys just smirked. 

Newt’s the first to move, wrapping one to grab Thomas’ arm and pulling him closer, despite the bruises and cuts littering his pale skin. He slowly climbs on top of the brunette, ‘accidently’ hitting the bulge in Thomas’ boxers with his knee, eliciting a pleasant moan from the young boy. The blonde uses that as his chance and dives into the newest gladers warm mouth, wrestling the other’s tongue for dominance, before Thomas’ lets him take control, with a pleased moan.

The blonde finds Thomas’ arms and uses his own to trap them above the brunette’s head, in front of the bed posts. Minho sees this and uses that as his chance to jump in, slowly placing kisses down the brunette's chest. Thomas and Newt pull back from each other for breath and Minho takes control of Thomas’ mouth, eliciting a slight whimper as the tanned boy nibbles on the younger boy’s lower lip. 

Newt smirks in place and moves in-between the two boys, sandwiching them all in. Thomas’ lay on the bottom facing up, with the blonde’s head laying against his stomach leaving small purplish hickeys on Minho’s abs. The blonde runs his fingers over Minho’s waist, eventually coercing his pants and boxers down, leaving Minho with nothing on. 

The blonde looks at the stiff cock, becoming harder with the chilly air around them and begins to notice a tent in his own pants. He places kisses around the tanned boys thighs and on his abdomen, refusing to touch the most sensitive parts of the boy’s body. 

As Newt finishes sucking at the fine skin directly to the right of Minho’s happy line, he notices a hard bulge in his back and automatically knows that Thomas is hard as a brick. 

Thomas and Minho finish their intimately rough kiss and Minho smirks looking at the two boys under him. He runs his hands down Newt’s abdomen and pulls the blonde up beside the two other boys. He kisses the side of Newts jaw and then moves down to kiss his neck and chest and effectively sucks on Newt’s nipple, turning it a dark shade of purple. 

Thomas’ takes this chance to slide Newt’s pants and boxers off and is left as the only one not completely nude. Newt and Minho both catch onto this quickly and attack the boy’s boxers, being careful about the wounds traveling down Thomas’ leg. 

Newt moves to ravish Thomas as Minho does the same to Newt, all three with insatiable thirsts coming from deep within their groins. Newt kisses down Thomas neck and down to his thigh as Thomas moans out Newt’s name, grabbing his hair gently and pushing the blonde down to his lower half with pleading eyes. “I.. need.. ahh..” he begins to moan as the blonde wraps his red, swollen lips around the other boy’s needy cock. 

Minho stares for a second in awe of the scene in front of him, licking his lips at the scene taking place in front of him, feeling another round of heat shoot through his stomach. His cock already dripping. “Newt..” he muttered through dry lips. “W-where’s the.. ah.. lube..?” he asks, almost forgetting the object he was looking for. 

Newt licked up and down Thomas’ shaft eliciting moans and whines from the brunette. Newt barely heard what Minho asked, but it was better than Thomas, for he was completely gone. Newt held a hand against Thomas’ base, also effectively keeping the squirming boy beneath him from bucking into his mouth. “The.. mmmnn..”, he moaned around Thomas cock and a wave of pleasure shot through the boy, enticing a much louder moan than previously. “top.. nnmmm..” he ground out, moaning around the boy’s large erection. “..rawrrr..” He said, running his tongue under the bottom of Thomas head, causing pre-cum to slide over the blonde’s tongue. The blonde looked up at the look on Thomas’ face as Minho reached over and got a condom and lube out of the top drawer of the make-shift nightstand. He quickly covered his fingers with the lube and shoved one finger quickly into the pale boy’s ass, impatiently. The blonde moaned around Thomas’ large shaft and a wave of pleasure went through Newt and then reached Thomas as they both moaned loudly. “F-Fuck.. Newt..” Thomas gasped as Newt’s hand slid free of his base and he began rocking his hips into the boy’s waiting mouth. "Ahh, newt.. fuck.. thats.. agh", he moans, nearly gone. 

Thomas' tip reached the back of Newt’s throat as Minho placed a second and third finger in Newt’s ass. He scissored the boy underneath him and then quickly mumbled incoherent thoughts as he slowly pushed his cock, coated with lube and a condom into the smaller boy’s ass. “Fuck. You guys are so hot. Oh...Fuck....You’re so sexy,” he moaned, nearly coming at just watching the other boys. 

Minho couldn’t take his eyes off the site in front of him, Newt going down on Thomas, with his puffy lips and lightly lidded eyes, and Thomas’ hands splayed in Newt’s hair as the brunette lost control over himself. Minho filled the smaller boy quickly and began a steady rhythm pushing and pulling himself in and out of the blonde.

“Shuck. Minho. F-faster..”, he moaned around Thomas cock, as Thomas began to jerk wildly, his erection only growing as his thrusts picked up pace. 

Minho smirked again and felt his own cock grow with need, as he looked down at the boy he was fucking, “You know..” he moaned, holding the boys hips back against his own. “I've been waiting to hear that for two years” he gasped, now going further and further into the boy with every thrust. 

The blonde continued to suck Thomas off, as his hands found his way to his own forgotten cock and he began pumping himself, gently at first and then pursuing more rapid movements, his own body jerking with lust and anticipation. Thomas vision darkened and he thrust deeper and deeper into Newt’s mouth. "Ah... come on. Fuck.. Ahh, newt.. ah.." he moaned, unaware of his hand pushing Newt forward to take in more of his cock. 

Thomas was the first to get off, coming in Newt’s mouth, which caused Newt to moan in pleasure as he tasted every delicious bead. 

Minho then laid down and pulled Newt back with him, causing the blonde to sit on his upright cock. Minho kissed up his back and nibbled on his ear as he murmured in Newt’s ear. 

“Ride me. Now” He moaned, lost in pure lust and thrusting his hips wildly against Newt. Thomas, finally catching his breath from his own high, crawled over to the other boys and wrapped his own lips around Newt’s cock, which was slightly smaller than his own. He wrapped his hand around the base and licked the tip tasting the pre-come preparing for the final blow. 

Thomas could taste the salty sweet of the boy in front of him and craved the taste, sucking harder and moaning around the boys shaft to keep him going. He continued sucking, rolling his tongue under the boys shaft as the three boy's continued jerking from Minho's thrusts. 

Minho was beginning to see stars and his vision darkened as he pound into the british boy, only becoming rougher with each thrust. He heard a loud gasp from the boy in front of him as he hit the boy’s prostate and Minho bit down on the boy’s neck, sucking hard enough that the mark would probably be left their for weeks. He smiled into the crane of the boy’s neck and continued pounding the same spot that elicited the boy’s moan. "Fuck.. Har-der M-Minho... Ah.. please.. shit..ah.." he moaned, getting louder, and louder, until the boy came in Thomas' mouth. 

Minho continued pounding that spot, even after they'd both let loose. The boy in front of him completely unable to hold himself up, as Minho tightened his arms around him. Riding out his orgasm, as Newt's full weight leant against him, completely limp.


End file.
